The New Kid At James Woods High
by BroUsher
Summary: This is a lemon about Meg Griffin and a New Kid at James Woods High who she has an eye for, and he has an eye for her.
1. Meg Griffin: Straight Normal (Part 1)

**The New Kid At James Woods High**

 **This is my first Lemon so #nohate pls. This is just a normal oral sex themed one, I'll do more if you want. Just comment below what kind of story you want (feet, femdom, etc.) Anyway Enjoy :)**

Meg was 19 and had still been single for a very long time, and she hadn't had the best past with men in the first place, considering the last guy she kissed was her brother (on accident) and her last boyfriend turned out to prefer her own mother over her. Her family could never allow Meg to be happy, they always just seemed to hate her, and she got no break at school being bullied by Connie and her mindless jock friends which she no doubt had fucked each and every one of them just to keep them on her side, what a filthy slut. Meg sometimes wished she was in Connie's place just so she could get some attention from the mildly attractive jocks, as the only attention she had every gotten from them was to slander her appearance. Sometimes she wished she could be just like Connie as she had what the jocks considered a perfect figure which basically meant being slim. Meg had curves, but that was one of the things she heard some guys liked, as he made her ass look amazing and her boobs a little bigger too, but no one at her school shared that opinion. Well… it was that way until the new kid came into school…

Adrian Coles was new to James woods high, and he was definitely one of the bets looking guys in the school, each time he passed the halls every girl would pretend to have normal conversation, but the moment he had passed they would drool over dreaming about his muscular figure. Meg was no acceptation, but when he passed she kept her head down and turned away. But after his first week there, Connie had spotted him and tried to recruit him to join her group of friend which meant he would have VIP access to Connie Dimico's body whenever he felt he wanted to. However Meg was lucky enough to be there to see him, laugh at her and turn her down, which without a doubt hurt little Connie and she spread word that he was "uncool" and so every little sheep in the school lined up once again and followed their orders which was to bully Adrian. From that point he was known as an outcast, but Meg could see the mad lust and desire in every girls face as Adrian walked the halls, she watched them throw their dirty looks at him and weak predictable mean comments, but he wasn't bothered by it at all. For his second week he sat alone and the Jocks hesitantly threw paper at him scared that he would get up and beat the shit out of them which he definitely would, but he stared ahead and ate his lunch like he was untouched by all of this. Meg admired him for this as she watched from a distance with her friends.

"Maybe one day he come and sit with us!" Gasped Megs friends as they tore their eyes away from him, but Meg couldn't muster the strength to do such a thing, she simply rested her head in her hands and stared hypnotised by Adrian's looks.

"He's mine, I called it! If he sits with us, he's mine!" Said one of megs friends, but she didn't care what their mouths were spouting, as they laughed amongst each other and fought over him as if they would actually get a chance with him, she sat there wondering if he was different from "all the other boys" He was smart enough to turn down Connie which I more than what she could say any other guy would do in that school, so maybe he was different. On his second week at James woods, Adrian caught Meg staring at him, but she saw him blush before she did… what did this mean? Seeing him blush caused Meg to blush even more. But the thought of Adrian liking her seriously turned her on, she imagined doing very dirty things Adrian every night which satisfied her lust for him just slightly. Over the next few days Meg caught Adrian staring at her a few times which only made her curios as to if he liked her and was picturing fucking her in every way possible which she would personally thank him for, or if he was disgusted by her body and couldn't tare his eyes away from the monstrosity. But that all changed on his third week of school when Meg caught him smiling at her, but when she looked over at him he didn't blush and snap his head away as fast as he could like he usually did, instead he smiled even more and winked at her to show he wasn't ashamed of being caught checking her out, or was it to show that he was just being friendly? Either way, Meg gave a little wave and smiled back, she didn't want to look like a slut but now that she saw that Adrian may like her, she couldn't stop herself from picturing herself chocking on his cock. Her pussy tickled more and more every time she thought about Adrian inside of her, it was as if it was begging Meg to get Adrian to help her scratch this itch.

On the Friday of the third week, Meg went to her locker and ignored the comment about her hat from behind that came from the slags who thought they said it quiet enough. When she opened her locker a small note fell out of it with her name on it, it was addressed to her. At first she sighed and went to open it thinking it would be an insult or stupid drawing on the inside of it as usually, but this time it was different. Inside the note read:

"Hey… I've been watching you for a while now and I have to say I think you are the most beautiful girl in this school. I have no idea if you're taken or not, but I haven't seen you with anyone and you look rather lonely and depressed when I see others yell verbal slurs at you. If you're not taken and wanna maybe go out sometime, then meet me behind the school gym after school, then maybe we can catch a movie" sealed with a smiley face.

Meg expected this to be the work of Connie and her Jocks, and if she went behind the gym today, she was either going to be laughed at for thinking she had a chance with someone in this school or she was going to be bombarded with water balloons… however she had never seen this hand writing before, and the style of the message was certain more effort than a stupid Jock or an even stupider Connie could produce, so she decided she would give this a shot hoping she wouldn't regret it. So after school she went to the back of the school gym, her stomach almost turning inside out as she approached the corner she had to turn in order to reach the back of the gym. This was it, behind this gym was either a guy who genuinely liked Meg, or a prank waiting to be pulled on her.

When she turned the corner, she let her heart sink a little as her expectation for this situation got lower and lower, but what she saw was more than she would ever expect in her life. Behind the gym, waiting for her was Adrian. Her first thought was that maybe he had given into Connie after all and this was his initiation, her second thought was that this was all just a dream so she may as well make the most of it. He had his back to her, she thought she could hear him practicing lines for something.

"Hey! I think you are… no no! that's way to movie cliché! What about… Hello, my name is Adrian… you may have seen me around in jams woods high and I would just like to say that… oh for fuck sake what am I a grammar school student?!" He whispered to himself aggressively, Meg didn't know how to make her presence known to him.

"Uh… Hey" called out Meg deciding to go for the obvious option, Adrian spun around on his heels, his face cherry pink and filled with a "try not to look nervous" smile.

"…Hey… I'm… um… I'm Adrian" He said, stroking the back of his neck in nervousness.

"I know… you're new here. You're in my chemistry and English" Replied Meg giggling slightly, she found his shyness adorable and made her forget about the possibility that this was set up by Connie.

"Yeah, English is fun!... Anyway, you um… showed up here so does that mean you're… uh…" Adrian began but Meg could see he was going to be too shy to finish his sentence and instead decided to make things much easier on him and answer the question he was going to ask, which made her even more happy.

"Yeah, I'm single" Said Meg, smiling sweetly at Adrian, his face lit up when she answered the question before he could even ask it which meant she knew he was shy and decided to help him out.

"Really? That's great! because I'm single too" He said in a huge boosted of confidence in his happiness with Megs response, but this quickly faded. Meg giggled and blushed a little at him attempting to ask her out, but one thing was for sure… no matter how shy Adrian seemed, she wasn't about to let this opportunity slip straight past her.

"I also think you're one of the best looking guys in the school, and would be more than happy to catch a movie with you" Said Meg, she watched his face burn up even more and the flattery grin grow on cute little face.

"OKAY!" He yelled slightly, no doubt taking his chance now he knew he had it and zipped to Meg's side, his hand almost touching hers, but his confidence was still limited so she didn't expect him to make that move just yet. They walked side by side out of the school talking about which movie they wanted to see, the few remaining students in the schools jaws hit the floor as they saw Adrian and meg together.

They caught the movie "ratchet" staring various famous actors that both Meg and Adrian liked, they had an amazing time and Adrian was now walking Meg home, Adrian's confidence had been boosted so much so that he had stopped stuttering and was able to have a functioning conversation with her while keeping his voice at the same pitch. When they reached Megs house, it was rather late but it was the weekend so Meg didn't care. But as they reached Megs door Adrian stopped Meg.

"If you want… I've got my own place. You can come over a chill for a bit." He said very fast, no doubt in desperation to keep meg alone for longer, which she couldn't deny she wanted too. Her automatic response was a yes and so she said she was just nipping inside tell her parents and grab a few things. After a short while, him and Meg were on their way to his house. On the way there they ignored the elephant in the room about them being on a date and decided to talk about the movie they watched some more. When they reached Adrian's house, they sat side by side on his couch and watched more movies, which was great and a fun time for them both… But Meg was waiting for Adrian to make a move on her. She was waiting for him to take her hands and gaze into her eyes, she was waiting for his tongue to be down her throat, she was waiting for his cock to be down her throat, she was waiting for him to squeeze her ass, she was waiting for him to grab her boobs, she was waiting to be fucked senseless by him. She was sure this would all come in good time if he stuck with her… but she wanted it now.

Soon the clock struck 10 and Meg was enjoying Adrian's company, but she couldn't help the urge to make a small move to urge him to make the next, so she slowly slid her hand over his. She felt his body tense from nervousness and her touch, but that just made her feel like he wanted her more than she wanted him deep inside. Adrian suddenly paused the movie.

"Does anyone ever tell you that you're beautiful" He asked, finally Meg was getting somewhere with him.

"No, does anyone ever tell you you're hot as fuck?" Replied Meg, it wasn't something she would usually say if she wanted to take things slowly, but she wanted to seize this opportunity as fast as she could before the next school day. Adrian blushed, giggled and shook his head, he finally looked like he was about to make a move on her.

"Well they should… because you are" Said Adrian turning his body so he was facing Meg entirely but keeping her hand on his.

"Thanks, and I'm glad no one says your hot as fuck… because now you've heard it first from me" Replied meg turning her body to face him as fast she could, she could see his eyes moving up and down her body. She could practically see the desire for her in his eyes, maybe he needed another small push…. So Meg got on all fours on the couch and began to slowly crawl across to Adrian, making herself look as irresistible as possible. Even if she couldn't get anything sexual that night, she was sure as hell kissing this boy weather he liked it or not. Adrian smiled and threw his feet up on the sofa underneath Megs body, she was getting closer and closer. Adrian couldn't take his eyes off her huge cleavage, it gave him a huge boner which Meg the moment it became noticeable. She gave a devilish smile and licked her lips a little before moving on, she wanted to kiss him she got into that stuff, no matter how tempting it was. She parted her lips slightly when their noses were almost touching, but Adrian stopped Meg where she was.

"Wait…" He said back to his nervous voice he had behind the school gym, it was here the possibility of all this being a prank came back into Megs head, played out by Connie Dimico and carried out by Adrian Cloe, it would be the perfect initiation for him to make up for turning her down first. Megs face fell a little bit look rather sad as she began to assume he was only stopping her because he couldn't go that far with the prank because of his disgusting she was. Adrian noticed this and quickly acted to stop Meg from further saddening herself.

"I've…. Just…. I've never kissed a girl before…" He mumbled looking embarrassed, but Megs face lit up knowing he was just shy again and not playing a horrible joke on her.

"That's okay" Meg squeaked very fast before Adrian had the chance to say anything else. "I haven't done much kissing either, but it's something you kinda pick up on the job." She added reassuring him, and continued to move in for the kiss. She slowly pressed her hands against his chest and pushed him back against the arm of the couch and lowers her body onto his, tilting her head a little so they didn't bump heads awkwardly. Just before their lips touched, Adrian heard Meg whisper something. "Jackpot" she whispered seductively. Before Adrian could reply he had had Megs lips smushed against his, and could feel her tongue in his mouth. Meg felt him slowly give in with being so shy and felt his body relax under hers, as their kiss became more and more intense, she felt Adrian's hands on her hips. She moved her hands onto his face and began caressing it as she lower her breasts onto his chest. They stayed this way for about 3 minutes, Meg began to give small moans of pleasure between each breath they took and Adrian hesitantly moved his hands from Megs hips up to her ass. She gave a small giggle when she felt them there as it sent shivers of goodness and pleasure down her spine, she then began to do small dry humps on top of Adrian. She could feel him getting more and more harder with every passing second, she could tell by his heavy breathing he was holding back what he wanted to do, she could feel his hands gripping her ass tighter with lust.

Meg sat up and threw off her shirt and bra to reveal her tits to Adrian, at this point his snapped and could not hold back any more and sat up with her still on top of him and near enough ripped his shirt off. Him and Meg jumped off the Sofa and rushed to see who could remove all their clothes first, Meg laughed as they raced, but couldn't wait to feel him inside her. By the time Adrian had taken off all his clothes, Meg had only had time to remove her pants and underwear, her socks still remained on. Adrian couldn't wait any longer, he had already used up all his energy trying to hold back… but everything about Meg made him want her more every second. Her curves , her eyes, her voice just seduced him to the point where he lost control of his thoughts and now his actions. Meg gasped at Adrian's huge cock, roughly an 8 inches from sight. Her body acted before she could think and she dropped to her knees and tightly gripped it in her hands, it felt pleasurably warm and hard. Adrian let out a small moan of pleasure from Megs tight grip on his cock. Meg then began to stroke and jerk his cock. Loosening her grip near the tip and tightening in on the way down to the base. Adrian couldn't stop himself from moaning louder, he knees began to shiver with pleasure, all the hairs on his body rising at once.

Meg couldn't stop licking her lips and widening her mouth wanting to suck on it so bad, she began to get closer, her mouth-watering at the sight of is this close. Meg then took away her hands and placed them on the ground so she was in a very sexy all fours position, which only made Adrian want to blow his load all over her beautiful face and pretty mouth harder. Meg could see him beginning to sweat from the heat of the situation and the pressure he was under trying not to cum yet, But Meg was going to get it out of him whether he liked it or not. She then licked her lips once more and then began to lick the tip of Adrian's dick, slowly giving him more pleasure and making it seem 10 times harder not to blow his load, but he didn't want to just yet. He wanted to get as much out of this as possible before he climaxed. Meg saw his determination not to cum and so she took it as a challenge and accepted to head on. She then moved from licking the tip of his dick to gently sucking it with her lips, as if it was her dummy and she was a baby. She then moved down to the base and felt his cock touch the back of her throat which made her choke a little, but she liked the taste and how it felt in her mouth, and so she carried on sucking and chocking on Adrian's dick. She was going rather slow, so he helped her by gently pushing her head back and fourth on his cock, her warm breath and tongue make Adrian almost melt. When he was about to climax, he quickly pushed her head forward and held it there so she choked a little, and then blew the biggest load he had ever done in a long time, causing Meg to chock and splutter cum, but it only turned Adrian more… but he sure as hell hope he didn't hurt her. When Meg finally pulled away, she looked up at him, with Cum smeared all over her face and drool dripping from her mouth. Aa cute smile then grew on her face.

"Does this mean were boyfriend and girlfriend now?" Asked Meg, her throat kind of sore from the oral sex, but she was more than satisfied with it.

"If you wanna be…" Replied Adrian, clearly out of breath from the pleasure

"Sure, so you're mine now?" Said Meg in a cute voice.

"I guess so… and you're mine" Laughed Adrian back.


	2. Meg Griffin: Feet Femdom (Part 1)

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Meg Griffin Lemon (Feet Femdom)/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongThis ISN'T a continuation from the first chapter, this is a different scenario with the same characters. This also wasn't a request, I made this just to give people ideas, If you request a kind of story in the comments then please specify which characters you want and what kind of story you want it to be (femdom, lezdom, normal, forced, etc.) and if you want it to be connected to another already made chapter./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Meg was 19 and had been single for a very long time now, so much so that she had become increasingly lonely as she was left to herself and constant abuse and neglect from her family at home. This had finally pushed Meg over the edge and she had decided she was going to get a boyfriend to use as a toy to get rid of all this stress, weather he liked it or not. She knew it had to be a boy who lived on his own and didn't have many friends so no one would notice if he went missing, as she couldn't allow them out back into the public after her taking them forcefully. Luckily for Meg, a new boy had just started at James Woods High by the name of Adrian Coles. Meg could tell he had a nice body under all the clothes he wore and he was also quite quiet and didn't do well in classes so he was probably going to get kick out anyway… the perfect target. Meg wasn't exactly crazy, she was just lonely and no one seemed to be there to save her from it, so she had to save herself. Meg had stalked Adrian for a while in secret to make sure she knew his route home inside out and also to find out if he lived alone, conveniently he did. He lived in an almost empty street with only 4 houses, the other three were taken by two old couples who wouldn't hear anything and a couple who were almost always out of town, everything about this boy fit this situation. Meg could safely assume he was single by watching him closely and watching to see if he ever kissed any other girl, which he also didn't. Meg had planned this for a month now, and she had all the information she needed to make this boy her new boyfriend, however the word slave now came to mind if he was disobedient towards her./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Mom, I'm gonna hang out with a friends after school today, so I'll be home late." Meg told Lois when she was leaving that morning for school, Lois had a very condescending grin on her face as she nodded to accept what Meg had said and Meg left for school. She went through the day as normal, with some chloroform in her backpack that she had stolen from Quagmire next door. When the day came to an end, she secretly followed Adrian home, and waited around the corner as he entered his home. She then waited 10 minutes for him to get settled in and feel safe in his own home without realising he left the back door open as he always does. When 10 minutes passed, she snuck into his back yard and ducked under all the windows she could, peeping over every so often to see if she could see what room he was in. She then heard music begin to blare from inside the house, which only made sneaking in easier for Meg. When she had gotten inside the house, she checked each room down stairs slowly, he wasn't downstairs. Which only meant he could only be upstairs, Meg soon found him in his room, lying on his bed with his eyes closed and his school clothes still on, slowly rocking his head to the music. Meg smiled with delight knowing she only had to use a blunt object to knock him out instead of using expensive precious chloroform. She saw he had a football trophy next to him, Meg carefully and slowly reached over him and grasped the trophy. But Adrian sensed her presence and his eyes shot open and he saw Meg leaning over him./p  
p class="MsoNormal""What the hell are you- "Adrian began but Meg shut him up with a quick blow to the forehead which sent Adrian out instantly. Meg turned off the loud stereo and began to lightly giggle to herself at him limp sexy body. She threw her hands down his pants to see how big his cock felt, it was roughly 4 inches when it wasn't erected, which meant I was 7 to 8 inches long when it was erected. She laughed thinking about all the fin she was going to have with her new toy. She ripped his shirt off him and tore off his trousers and underpants, in front of her was an unconscious, attractive 19 year old boy with a decent sized cock and no one was going to notice his disappearance… maybe this time God was on her side for once./p  
p class="MsoNormal"2 Hours Later…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Adrian slowly came to consciousness with surprisingly no pain in his head, however he did notice he was in his own living room with the curtains closed and Meg sitting in front of him with her legs crossed and the devils smile. After a few seconds Adrian also realised he was naked, tied to a chair and had a mouth brace in his mouth which was holding his mouth open. He tried to ask her what she thought she was doing but all the came out was weird sounds… he couldn't speak with this brace in his mouth. Meg decided she was going to teach Adrian about his new place in the world as soon as possible by making him do dirty degrading things. She then raised one foot and dangled it in front of his face, she then began to slowly swing it back and forth as though trying to hypnotize him with it. He could tell by the marks on the socks and the smell that she hadn't taken them off for at least 3 weeks, Meg heard Adrian's disgusted groan which agitated her a little, he would soon learn what he was and who he answered too now. She knew that soon his mouth would water at just the sight of her feet, even if she had socks on that she had showered in. She was going to turn him into her dirty little slave who chose to submit to her rather than her forcing him to submit. Sure he may struggle against her feet now, but before too long he would be begging to just touch them, and thanking her for allowing him to taste them. Meg went to lower her foot into his mouth, but he threw his head to the side with a terrified scream. He then continued to scream louder and louder, loud enough for maybe the elderly neighbors to hear, Meg quickly though of a solution. She quickly pulled off her socks and stuffed them into Adrian's mouth, which quickly suppressed his screaming. His eyes were clinched shut, no doubt from the taste of her socks, Meg laughed as he struggled and attempted to spit them out. Meg then grasped Adrian's head and made him face her./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Listen, you belong to me now. For now you are my personal sock dryer." Said Meg dominantly, She could see fear in Adrian eyes, which was good. This would help her enforce her role as his mistress. Soon she would be able to take the Brace off his mouth and safely let him kiss, suck and lick her feet to his heart's content. /p 


End file.
